


Home Movie

by ScullyGolightly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Home Movie

The tape came out of the sleeve.  _ Don’t do this. _

The label was handwritten in black sharpie in his writing, XXX with a smiley face next to it. She put it into the VCR.  _ Don’t do this. _

She turned on the TV and sat down on the leather sofa, seeing herself in the reflection of the black screen with a few squiggly lines of static running from bottom to top. She was just a dark silhouette. She looked at the remote next to her.  _ Don’t do this. _

Her hands went to her rounded belly instead of the remote and the video began. 

There was Mulder’s bed. The camera moved, being adjusted on its tripod. She came into frame, grinning at the cameraman; her partner, her lover, her best friend, the man she now grieved with every fiber of her being.

Scully admired her figure in the lingerie, the sheer black lace, the stockings and garter. Mulder had gotten them for her, for this purpose. Her body looked different now. 

Their banter as they got ready brought a smile to her face. She hadn’t smiled in weeks and it felt foreign. Even though she knew this was a bad idea, maybe it was worth it, just for that.

When he told her she looked beautiful, the tears started. The vision of them kissing became blurred and she wiped at her eyes. She would never again feel his warm lips on hers.

She reached for the remote and pressed the pause button—not the stop button, not the eject button—then leaned forward putting her head in her hands.

After a while, the sobbing subsided. She felt drained but, for some reason, she wanted to subject herself to this pain. She pressed play.

Mulder guided her to the bed and she laid down the way he directed. He turned, his naked body in full view of the camera as he went over to it to check the framing. The sight of his hard cock sent a jolt through her.

_Lookin’ good,_ he said. _Gimme some sexy poses._ She watched herself model for him, completely uninhibited, comfortable and confident. _You look so fucking hot, Scully,_ growled Mulder, offscreen.

Hearing him say her name, caused a different kind of jolt inside her now, one of anguish. She powered through it this time, watching as he came back into view, his perfect bare ass filling the frame for a brief moment.

He got on the bed with her and then they really started going at it, Mulder making sure to position them suitably for the camera. Scully, alone in his apartment, undid her pants and slid her hand inside her underwear.

Mulder was now going down on her, putting his skilled oral abilities to good use. Scully stroked her slick sex as she watched herself come on the screen. She hadn’t seen it back then but did now—Mulder lifting his head from her lap, sporting a proud grin, the evidence of her orgasm glistening on his lips. 

She returned the favor with enthusiasm and Scully focused on Mulder’s face as she watched. The pleasure he was feeling showed on his features: pink cheeks, a slack-jaw smirk, his eyes rolling back as he got close. He pulled her up before she could bring him to climax.

She sat astride him and Scully could see the pleasure on her own face as his length slid inside her, that particular sensation of euphoria when he fully and completely filled her. She plunged her fingers past her swollen folds, whimpering at how it relieved some of the pressure at her aching cunt but more so at the inadequacy of her slender digits compared to Mulder’s thick, hard cock.

Scully began rocking her hips in time with herself. She watched her tits, still encased in black lace, bounce with the movement. That’s where Mulder was focused, too. And when he reached up and yanked the cups down, roughly thumbing her nipples, both Scullys gasped. 

Her onscreen counterpart moaned his name and Scully did also, unable to stop it from spilling past her lips. 

Then every word she echoed back.

_ Mulder. _

“Mulder.” 

_ Yes. _

“Yes.” 

_ Oh god. _

“Oh god.”

_ Mulder. _

“Mulder.”

Until,  _ I’m gonna come. _

Scully was desperate to, but she feared her grief and despair would take that from her as well. She rubbed herself furiously as the couple in the home movie climaxed together with groans and grunts.

Then, mercifully, she came, too. The satisfaction was so brief, so fleeting. 

Scully watched for just a bit more, but the post-coital cuddling was too much to bear. Anger started seeping up through the sorrow and she pressed stop on the remote and then threw it at the television, a bitter scream ripping from her throat.


End file.
